User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/New Details on Breaking Dawn Part 2 from Q
Breaking Dawn: Part 2 director Bill Condon’s partner Jack Morrissey did an amazing Q&A over the weekend with some great new details on the movie: I loved the part in the book when Charlie visits the Cullens and realizes Renesmee is E&B’s child. Will this be in the movie? Jack: It’s gotta be, don’t you think? Yep yep. — Jack Will Edward carry Bella across the threshold again? Jack: No, Bella is a vampire now, so she’s in control. You will like this. — J. Will Bella attack Seth in the imprinting scene like in the book or Jacob ? I’d really like it if she hurt Jacob! Jack: You’ll enjoy all aspects of the scene where B. learns that J. imprinted on Renesmee. Both J. and S. are in it. – J Can you confirm at this point that the song from the Target clip will actually make the cut? *''fingers crossed''* Jack: Yes, the song from the Target clip will be in the movie, I believe. — Jack Will Nessie ever know that Jacob imprinted on her? that its her destiny to stay with him? Jack: Hmmm, no I wouldn’t put it that way. — J. I’m dying to know, though the scene was only alluded to in the book, will we see Jacob strip in front of Charlie? Jack: Hope springs eternal. And you should know what that means by now. Nice body. Very nice, as you know. — Jack Will there be a scene where Renesmee bangs on a spoon waiting for Bella to feed her? Jack: No, we don’t have that scene. Sorry! — J. Do the Denalis have a crest? There’s much contemplation right now! WB: I know, I know! Another crest question! Lol Jack: Not that I’ve noticed, actually. I don’t think so. — Jack Bill won’t make it to ComicCon this year ??? Jack: Bill will be recording the score for the LAST. TWI. MOVIE. EVAR at Abbey Road Studios, in London, with Carter once again. – J. In the trailer, where did all the Volturi witnesses go? I’m assuming that its only the Volturi army attacking the Cullens. Jack: Just wait for the final shots. — Jack Greetings from MA – Will there be a lot of Daddy moments with Renesmee? Jack: Hey there, MA! Yeah, you’ll be satisfied with Daddyward or whatever you’re calling him now. ;-P — Jack I wonder if the Volturi would be in a private plane. I don’t suppose they’d swim the Atlantic, fur coat and all Jack: I think private jet, yes. — Jack …and the fur coats have been left home, for the most part. — Jack Will BD2 start with Bella running thru the forest or when she wakes up? I’d love to see her backflip off the table. Jack: Both. Heh heh heh. — Jack Will we be seeing any flashbacks in pt2? Esp. with Bella’s newfound power? Jack: Mmmmmmmaybeeeeeee….. — J. When Nahuel and Hulien come to intervene in the final battle will he also have one of his sisters with him? Jack: No, he will not. Just his aunt. — Jack I do not understand anything. Everyone spoke of vision about the final battle. You confirm the battle is real?! Jack: I confirm nothing! ;-D — Jack Does Bella wear a coat? Will Mackenzie be at SDCC? Will we see Alec use his power in BD2? WB: I combined her ?s Jack: 1. Yes 2. Dunno. 3. Yes. — J. Are there more special effects in bd pt.2 or pt 1.? Jack: Way more visual effects in PART II. Waaaay more. — Jack When does Bill have to have the final cut of BDpt2 completed? Is there an actual date? Jack: The cut is already completed. — Jack Any chance they’ll release a preview for us of Edward playing Renesmee’s lullaby? Jack: Not that I’ve heard, not yet. — Jack Hi! I wanna know if in BD2 we are gonna get a lot of the relationship between Edward and Renesmee? Jack: Yes, we are. — Jack Can you tell us what is happening in the scene of the new still (many characters sitting around a camp fire)? Jack: Trading war stories, after the snow starts to stick…. — Jack Bill surprised us with Flightless Bird, American Mouth at the wedding in BD1. Will there be more surprises in BD2? Jack: Yes, more surprises coming… — Jack Some people think that in that scene, the Romanians are telling what the Volturi did to them. Are they? Jack: Yes they are, amongst other witnesses telling war stories… — Jack In the beginning of the trailer Bella holds her baby for the first time. Was it a real baby? Jack: Shot to shot different methods, and babies, were used. — J. Enjoy!!!! Category:Blog posts